Gravitation: Hitman
by Yaoigirl-nanoda
Summary: Someone wants Shuichi; Bad Luck is in the way. What else to do but pick them off one by one? Yuki tries to protect Shuichi from this creep, but can Yuki succeed in this mission? Or will Shuichi be taken away for good? What about Suguru and Hiro?
1. Track 1

A/N - This story popped into my head while I was brushing my teeth. I have no idea where the idea came from, but if it is from another fellow writers story, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki sighed as he starred at a blank wordpad pulled up on his laptop. He had a deadline to meet in two months for a new novel, and so far he'd only written 10 chapters, he need at the least 10 more. He sipped the coffee that his baka lover had brought him earlier. He could hear Shuichi trying to cook himself breakfast before he left for NG studios. Yukie smiled to himself and pushed back his chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Baka," Yuki called from the doorway leading to the kitchen in their apartment and scared his lover half to death. "need help?" Yuki pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to Shuichi.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shrieked for unkown reasons, and lurched himself towards Yuki. He gripped his arms' around his waist. Yuki quickly wipped off the smile that his lover's touch and carressed onto his lips.

"Shuichi, let go." Yuki pulled Shuichi's arms' from his waist and dropped them and they fell at his sides. Shuichi pouted a little but remembered breakfast.

"Oh, Yuki, I can handle it, just go back to your new book. I don't want you to miss your deadline!" Shuichi cheerfully stated and went back to his food. Yuki laughed quietly and under his breath so Shuichi wouldn't hear him, then went back to his study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi walked to NG slowly taking in the beautiful morning. He wore a pink tanktop that showed off his midriff and tight fitting jeans with that had black stripes running across in various directions. He sped up his pace whenever he checked his watch. He had five minutes to get to the studio and into the Bad Luck practice room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Yuki had one more chapter written for his novel that makes.... eleven chapters. Yuki groaned sadly and looked desperatly for inspiration to fall from the sky. He got up and walked to the kitchen to place his empty coffee cup in the sink. He went into the living room and flopped on the couch, grabbing the remote and throwing his feet on the coffee table in the swift movment too. He kept flipping through the channels then saw something about Bad Luck on TV. He reluctantly stopped and unmuted the volume.

"Hiroshi Nakano was found in the parking lot of NG Studios. He was found with mulitple gunshot wounds and was killed a few minuted after paramedics arrived and tried desperatley to treat his wounds." Yuki starred wide-eyed at the news cast. He was now worried about Shuichi. Was the killer just our for Hiro, or the whole band? Yuki jumped off the couch, grabbed his silk coat, and car keys and dashed to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Shuichi sat crying in the studio. He'd been crying since K told him the news. Suguru Fujisaki had his elbows on his knees' proping up his head. Tears' softly fell from his eyes'. Tohma ws sitting sadly staring into the abyess of the depressionate news. Ryuichi sat on the couch that Shuichi and Suguru was sitting on. Tohma was in the chair beside the arm of the couch. Ryuichi had his head laid in Shuichi lap and cried sadly. Everyone cried. Even Tohma whose tough exterior was broken as two tears' fell from the corners of his eyes'. Taking their time trailing down his face and hitting his lap. No one moved. The only sound was the crying and heavy breathing. Shuichi was the loudest of the four. Hiro had been his best friend since he could remember... and now.... he was gone. He cried harder at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki drove as fast as he could down the roads to the NG. He wanted to comfort his baka, to protect him incase someone was out to get him. He'd kill the bastard if he laid one hand on Shuichi. Shuichi was his and his only, no one else could have him, harm him, or touch him. Shuichi was his and he wanted to make that clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**He**_ placed the gun in a ziplock back along with the plastic gloves. Then took a lighter and burned all of it. he slid the lighter into his pocket.

_"One down, two to go." _He said to himself and walked into his living room. He knew after this little project was down, he'd have to pack up and leave the country. He knew what he was doing. He took careful proceedures at this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked up and Ryuichi rose off of Shuichi's lap and all looked at the door as a frantic Yuki burst through. Yuki went right to his lover and took him into his arms', embracing him in his arms' tightly in front of everyone. He didn't care anymore, his baka was to be his forever without a scratch on him. He wasn't about to let anything else happen to Shuichi that would scar him for life. No. Not Shuichi. Not his Shuichi.

Shuichi rested his head in the crook of Yuki's neck and cried. He cried for Hiro, for everyone that cried for Hiro, cried for the band. The band that he could no longer be a prt of. The band he was going to cancle. He and Hiro had created the band for them, then became a hit in Japan. _He and Hiro had made the band._ He'd get rid of the band, without Hiro there wasn't a band anyway. It was Shuichi and Hiro's band. No one elses. Not Fujisaki-san's, it wasn't K's, it was his and Hiro.

"We need to put all of Bad Luck's concerts, CD realeases..." Tohma started to say but was interruped by Shuichi.

"No, there is no more band. It's over."

Everyone in the room gasped except for Yuki. He knew this was coming.

"What?" Tohma asked him. "Why? I mean yes losing Hiro is horrible especially for the band and you Shuichi... but we can't just end the band like that."

"Tohma..." Yuki started but Shuichi wouldn't let him finish.

"Tohma, me and Hiro created this band in high school. It was mine and his. Fujisaki-san just came along and you stuck him in our band. It's mine and Hiro's band!" Shuichi shouted the last word furiousley through his tears'. Everyone was silent after that. Yuki still held onto Shuichi tightly, Shuichi placed his head back the crook of Yuki's next and cried again. Yuki slowly rubbed his back. He didn't know why he was bing so affectionate towards him, he was still holding back too. He was afraid for Shuichi's life, he didn't want to lose him. But why was he showing how he cared for Shuichi in front of everyone?

"Come on Shuichi." He slowly stood out of his kneeled pose, slowly pulling Shuichi's face away. He took his hand carefully and led Shuichi out to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I'll save the singer for last. The blue headed one is next. Then the pink one. I just need to keep taking precautious so I don't get caught. The biggest job will be the kidnapping of the last one."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N - **This was my first Gravitation fic so I hope it's good. I know Yuki is a bit out of character seeing as how he actually is showing his feelings towards his pink haired baka. Like I said if this was form someone elses story I am terribly sorry, I'm no sure where I got it from like I said before.

R&R!


	2. Track 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Another Gravitation Fanfic**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**DISCLAIMER - I sadly do not own Gravitatin. I no even own Gravitation merchandise! *Cries* Looking for Gravitatino DVDs, and stuffed Kumagaro!**

**A/N - If you can't tell I was killing time up there ^ lol. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter or I will let K loose in your house with many, many guns.**

ENJOY GRAVITATION CHAPTER TWO PLEASE:

Yuki sighed heavily as he looked down at his sleeping baka that was snuggeled into his arms' tightly. Yuki kissed the pink locks of his sleeping Shuichi.

"It's not fair. Everytime I fall in love... they're always taken away." Yuki thought outloud quietly. '_No, not this time. I'll die before this baka is stolen from me'._ He finished the last part in his head. Yuki felt Shuichi breath in heavily. Yuki placed his cheek against Shuichi's and feel asleep. Images of a mangaled Shuichi falshed through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi abruptly woke up tears' streaming down his face.

"Yuki." Shuichi felt Yuki's cheek against his. He gently shook Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki." Yuki didn't move. "Yuki, please, please, Yuki wake up." Still no movement. Shuichi didn't like that Yuki was such a heavy sleeper. "Eiri!" Shuichi screeched.

"Wha..?" Yuki finally awoke. He looked down and saw the tear stained face of his lover. "What happened?" Yuki rose up and brought Shuichi with him.

"Yuki..." Shuichi choked out and laid his head against Yuki's shoulder and clutched the silky fabric on Yuki's chest.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he gently rubbed Shuichi's back. Yuki was never mad whenever he'd just woken up. It always took a minute for him to be furiated at Shuichi for waking him up from his slumber. But... after what happened to Hiro and what Yuki found in the NG parking lot, then being woken by a crying Shuichi. There was no way a hard exterior could rise. He held Shuichi tightly against his side. Shuichi cried into Yuki's shoulder.

"Sumimasen... Yuki for.... waking you..."Shuichi choked. Yuki was about to say something, but changed his mind and craddled Shuichi against him. He glanced at the bedside clock. It was two in the morning. Yuki had only fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Shuichi, what happened?" Yuki asked, not moving Shuichi's body.

"I had a nightmare... I saw Hiro being shot at by some man... then the man turned to me and started to walk towards me, gun still in his hand." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, it's alright." Yuki gently said. He stroked the pink locks lovingly. Shuichi calmed down after about twenty minutes and walked to the bathroom. Yuki silently got off the bed and walked over to his jean's taht he had threw on the floor last night. He reached in and pulled out a folded up piece of printer paper. He reread what was printed on the sheet of ghostly white paper. On it was the words Hiroshi, Suguru, and Shuichi. Hiro's name was X'ed out. What infruiated Yuki was that Shuichi's name was encircled with a heart and an arrow pointed to it with words that read: _My prize for winning._ Yuki folded up the sheet of paper and placed it in the bottom of his Pajama drawer. He wished he could just burn it and burry the remains of the paper. But he'd decided that he was going to save it for police evidence. Yuki had found it when he was getting out of his car. He's foot had made a crinkling sound as he placed his foot to take his first step towards the building where his Shuichi needed him.

Yuki slowly turned around as he heard the bathroom door open. Shuichi had wet his face to calm him down a little more. Yuki walked across the room in three strides and took Shuichi into his arms' protectivley. "Shu, don't be afraid." Yuki said to Shuichi as he stroked his pink locks once again. Yuki was just as scared as Shuichi was. Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead softly. "I'll protect you." Yuki whispered.

**A/N - **OK I really hop eyou don't hate me for making that chapter so short. lol. But I felt the need to end the chapter right there. I'll update with a new chapter whenever I get an idea!

Can Yuki really protect Shuichi from a mastmind, physco murder set out to kill the synth player of Bad Luck then kidnap Shuichi for his own plans?

Will Yuki crack under the horrific moment in their lives?

Read and Review to find out. I really hope everythign turns out OK. I'm just as worried as you all are.


	3. Track 3

**Chapter Three**

**Another Gravitation Fic**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny, Kay? All I owny is my ideas for the manga series.**

**A/N: **Okay I had a really urgent urging feeling thingy to write another chapter for you guys! Enjoy and REVIEW!!

**Enjoy!**

Tohma Seguichi sighed as he stared out the window of his office on the top floor of NG Studios.

"Tohma?" A soft childlike voice called from the doorway. Tohma turned to see a Ryuichi and a little pink Kumagoro resting on Ryuichi's head awaiting under the arch of the door.

"Ohayo Ryuichi - san, Kumagoro - san." Tohma nodded towards them.

"Tohma-sama, is Bad Luck really going to quit the music bussiness?" Ryuichi asked as he slowly walked across the room.

"No Sakuma-san, I'm not going to let them. There's no competiton for Nittle Grasper if they quit, which means there won't be any drama, which means people won't have as much intrest as they do now." Tohma explained to Ryuichi who cocked his head to the side and caught Kumagoro before he could hit the floor.

"..." Ryuichi scratched his head confusingly.

"Don't worry Ryu-chan, I'll announce Bad Luck the news a few months after Hiroshi's..." Tohma paused and sighed heavily before saying the next word. "funeral." Ryuichi sniffeled and stifeled a tear.

Tohma sighed again, "However if Shuichi refuses the offer..."

Ryuichi placed Kumagoro on top of his head again and asked, "What'll happen then, Seguichi?"

"Then... he's fired from Bad Luck _and_ NG," Tohma turned in his chair to face the window once again. "of course, if Shuichi agrees to stay, Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck are going to do a kick - off concert to welcome Bad Luck's new concert. And we'll be playing together instead of battling each other." Ryuichi nodded at Tohma's statment, said his good-byes', then walked out the door with his bunny friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki hugged Shuichi. They were currently sitting on their couch. Shuichi had his head on Yuki's chest and Yuki held Shuichi tightly.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he felt Shuichi's body suddenly go limp. Yuki turned his head to look at Shuichi's face. He smiled to himself as Shuichi peacefully snored. Yuki carefully picked Shuichi up in his arms' and carried him to their bed. It was nine in the morning and they'd been up all night. Shuichi couldn't go back to sleep and Yuki didn't want him staying up alone. Yuki shifted Shuichi from bridal style to nesteling Shuichi's head on his shoulder and holding him up with one arm while he pulled back the red comforter and black silk sheet. Yuki carfully placed Shuichi in the bed and replaced the comforter and sheet over the small sleeping man's body. Yuki smiled at his lover lieing on the pillows. Yuki turned and walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open in case Shuichi needed him. Yuki went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He'd fix Shuichi some whenever he woke from his nap.

Yuki put his plate in the sink just in time to hear a knock on the door. He groweled angrily, seeing as how he was fixing to go lie down with is baka, and go to sleep. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal a brown haired, rather large, woman.

"Um..." Yuki scratched the back of his head umcomfortably. "may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Mirokie Shindou, Shuichi's mother." The woman answered as she looked around the living room. "Do I have the right apartment?"

"Uh, yes, yes ma'am, Shindou-kun is sleeping in o... his bed." Yuki wasn't sure if Shuichi's mom should knew that they shared a bed, seeing as how this was the first time they've meet.

"Well, maybe I should come back another time." Mrs. Shindou said.

"No, I mean, no ma'am, it's ok I'll go get him. You can just sit here on the couch." Yuki walked her across the room and sat her down on their that he hadn't formally introduced himself. "I'm Eiri Yuki, by the way ma'am."

Mrs. Shindou only smiled polietly rather that gush over him like all the other women and teenage girls did. "I know, Shuichi has told us about you. Not much but, he's talked about you he says that you're a really good friend. It's so nice to meet you at last, oh, also, I just adore your books."

Yuki smiled, happy that she didn't say anything along the lines of... _'OMG EIRI YUKI?!? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' _ He walked into their bedroom.

"Brat, wake up. Your mother's here." Yuki said rather codly and shoved Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yuki, not tonight. Tomorrow night, maybe." Shuichi said and rolled on to his back, eyes still closed. Yuki smiled develishly at himself and took this as an advantage. He craweled on top of Shuichi with his lips to Shuichi's ear.

"I'm not really in the mood either. Your mom might get a little mad seeing her son have sex with his boyfriend that she just met, espically since she thinks that we're just 'friends'." Yuki smiled and nipped Shuichi's ear. Shuichi moaned at Yuki's touch. Shuichi's eyes' opened and tried to raise up, but Yuki held them down. Yuki placed small trails of kisses from Shuichi's ear to his shoulder. Shuichi moaned at every touch of Yuki's lips'.

"Come on baka, your mom is waiting." Yuki said as he moved his lips' over to Shuichi's, Yuki's lips' never left Shuichi's skin. Yuki moaned a little as Shuichi bit Yuki's bottom lip playfully. "Bad Shu." Yuki said as he pulled from Shuichi's lips' then almost rejoined the lips' with his lover whenever they hear someone clear their throat. Shuichi gasped and Yuki turned to face the door. Mrs. Shindou was standing in the doorway. Yuki turned right back around and kissed Shuichi's lips' again, figuring they've been caught. He rose off of Shuichi and sat down on the other side of Shuichi.

"SHUICHI SHINDOU!" Screamed his mother. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Um... well Mom... you see." Shuichi was at a loss of words' for explaining what his mother had just seen. He felt Yuki intwine his fingers' with his own.

"Mrs. Shindou, your son is my lover." Yuki helped his baka out. She was expressionless. Yuki had a pillow to cover up the small bulge in his pants' and used his foot to cover Shuichi's own up.

"Shuichi, I never imagened you with... the same sex." His mother said, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it. Shuichi didn't say anything only looked ashamed. Yuki let go of Shuichi's hand, removed his foot, and laid an arm over Shuichi's shoulders' then pulled him closer to his side.

"Shuichi, calm down." Yuki softly whispered in Shuichi's ear. "Mrs. Shindou, this was a bad start. How about you and the rest of your family come over for dinner next weekened?"

She shook her head. "Ok, yea, maybe that would be better. I'll come back then. Bye Shuichi, loves and hugs."

**A/N - **I am so evil for ending this chapter right here lol. But what makes me evil is that I can't post another chapter until Sunday! HAHA! I have to get ready for the _Twilight_ movie Saturday! YAY! Me and my best guy friend are going to see it... lol. (Don't get any ideas it's no date.) What's is funny about this guy though is that he's straight, and my other bff's older brother has a CRUSH ON HIM! XD! I HAVE MY OWN YAOI HAPPENING IN MY LIFE! XD HAHA :-)


	4. Track 4

**Another Gravitation Fic**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**Track Four**

**A/N - **I gosted bored.

**ENJOY! K's still wanting to be let loose with many guns... ((help))**

Shuichi and Yuki were getting dressed for the worst occasion of their lives.

"Yuki.." Shuichi sadly whispered, but still loud enough where Yuki would hear him. Yuki strided across the room to where Shuichi was.

"What is it, Shu-chan?" Yuki wrapped one arm around the front of Shuichi. Shuichi let two tears escape the corners' of his eyes'. Shuichi never answered him, ho only snuggeled his face into Yuki's arm. "Shu, we need to finish readying ourselves for Hiroshi's funeral." Yuki said the last part softly then kissed Shuichi's hair as soon as the word was out of his mouth.

A few minutes laterm, Yuki had Shuichi calmed down and they finished dressing. Yuki dressed in a black suit with a grey silk undershirt. Shuichi didn't dress in black like the custom for funerals. He dressed in the first outfit that he had worn on stage when he and Hiro had down their first concert together. How in the hell he had managed to find it was beyond his mind.

"Shuichi, are you ready?" Yuki softly asked him as he was on his way outside the door. Shuichi just nodded solemnly and followed Yuki out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suguru, are you finished dressing?" Tohma called as he knocked on the bathroom door. Tohma had invited Suguru over the night before to try and ease his pain over Hiro. Tohma's wife was on vacation in America.

"Yea..." Suguru sniffeled. He'd been crying, but had gotten dressed. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Tohma had a more complicated attire. He was wearing something similar to what Yuki was wearing. Except his suit had very light gray streakes going in various directions.

"We don't need to be late, Fuji-kun." Tohma said then the door opened reaviling the black dressed Suguru. They walked out the door silently and got into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K sat in his car silently looking out the windshield. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks with black loafers. He hadn't brought a gun, he couldn't bear himself to bring even his smallest one to Hiro's funeral. He sighed sadly and started his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuichi had buckeled in Kumagoro and was walking over to his side. Ryuichi was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, black jeans, and a black belt. Even Kumagoro was wearing a small white dress shirt with a black blazer. Ryuichi let tears slowly fall down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro's parents' slowly dressed into their black clothes. His mother dressed into a strapless dress that flowed out from her legs at the bottom. His father dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. K had called the Nakanos a little after the band new the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why Hiro? Why him? Why couldn't it have been me?" Shuichi asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Yuki's car.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled to him as he turned to face him. Shuichi flinched at Yuki's scream. "Don't ever say that! You're lucky that it wasn't you!" Yuki had pulled over to the side of the road and stopped his car.

"Oh Yuki." Shuichi cried as he leaned over and buried his face into the lower part of Yuki's side. Yuki rubbed Shuichi's back.

"Shu-chan, don't _ever _wish for your death, ever." Yuki said as he brought Shuichi up from his side and hugged his neck. Shuichi wrapped his arms' around Yuki's waist and cried softly into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohma and Suguru pulled up into the church where the funeral was going to be held. The police cars and the Herse where already pulled up and waiting, along with 4 other cars. They walked silently in and saw the owners of the cars. The preacher was there, Hiro's parents', K, along with Ryuichi and his pink bunny friend Kumagoro. They walked up to Hiro and looked at his usually smiling face. If someone had a bad day, all the had to do was look at Hiro's face and think, _'Tomorrow's going to be a better day.'_

Yuki and Shuichi walked into the church and up to Hiro. As soon as Shuichi laid his eyes' on the lifeless body that used to be his best friend, he grabbed Yuki's back and Yuki placed an arm around him in return.

"Come on, Shuichi." Yuki said softly as he tugged his lover.

"No, wait." Shuichi said and pulled against Yuki's grip. Yuki took his arm off of his lover.

"Go one Yuki-san." Shuichi said, his back towards Yuki. Yuki reluctantly walked away from the younge man. He walked over to Tohma and started to talk to him about Bad Luck and what they were going to do.

"Hiro..." Shuichi sad softly, as he sucked his lower lip in and watched tears fall onto his best friend. Shuichi pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. He placed it in the pocket of Hiro's shirt. "I found the lyrics of the first song we wrote... I just... I can't belive you're gone. We've been best friends for years... and now... you're gone." Shuichi didn't want to walk away from Hiro... this was the last time he'd see his best friend, though he did reluctantly walk away. He found Ryuichi sitting on the old antique couch that was placed in the room.

"Sakuma-san..." Shuichi said as he sat next to his idol and best friend.

"Shindou-kun..." Ryuichi nodded then added. "Kumagoro says 'Konichiwa'."

"Konichiwa. Kumagoro." Shuichi said back to the bunny. The two didn't exchange anymore words, they just sat and felt tears silently claim their faces.

Yuki and Tohma had finished their conversation and Yuki was currently walking through the room trying to find his baka. He finally found him outside sitting on the ground with his face burried in his hands'. He silently walked up to the younge lover and bent down to place an arm over his shoulders'.

"Shuichi, please calm down." Yuki said to his lover as he rubbed Shuichi's shoulder.

"I - I can't, Y-Yuki..." Shuichi said. He was hyperventalating now.

"Please, baka, calm down.. breathe... Shindou..." Yuki said as he searched his pockets' frantically for something to help Shu. He eventually found a plastic bag that he put in his pocket last time he'd worn them. "Here.. breathe." He handed Shuichi the bag. As soon as he did he wondered why he had placed a bag in his pocket... then randomly wondered if anyone else found plastic bags in their pockets'...

Shuichi finally caught his breath again and hugged Yuki. Seeing as how he was squating down, whenever Shuichi hugged him he knocked Yuki backwards. Yuki gasped and then laughed whenever he realized what had happened.

"Shuichi! It's Hiro-kun's funeral! How can you and Yuki-san be out here doing grown - up stuff?" A voice called from the door of the church.

"Sakama-sun... wait." Shuichi called as he hurried off of Yuki and ran to Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi... it's not what it looks like." Shuichi tried to explain. "Yuki just came out here to comfort me... we weren't..." Shuichi didn't finish, he knew that Ryuichi knew what he was trying to explain.

After many, many statments of the same explanations... he eventually understood everything and he forgave him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is taking longer than expected... the job was supposed to be done and me and that pink haired shit be on our way to America! _Thought the man, that was causing this all, angrily to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N - **OK, so I thought I'd award you guys for being such good fans before my trip to the movies... for Twilight YAY! *Happy dance* so here's the chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review it!


	5. Track 5

** Track Five**

** Yaoi's Girl**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation... if I did I would be rich.... and live in Japan.... JAPAN!!!**

**ENJOY!**

Suguru sat down on his cousin's bed sadly. It had been a week since Hiro's funeral.

"Suguru, you can't keep moping around!" Tohma said through a closed and locked door. Tohma got no reply. "Suguru please, you've been locked in there for two days, you've got to be starving and thristy!" Still no reply, however Suguru did get up and open the door.

"Please Suguru, stop this. It's not healthy." Tohma said as he hugged his cousin. Suguru didn't move. "Come on, let's go eat some lunch." Tohma let go of his cousin and walked towards the door. Suguru followed after his stomach commanded him. They grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

"Where do you want to eat?" Tohma asked his cousin. He looked over at him, Suguru only shrugged. "Suguru stop it, ok, talk. I know that losing your best friend hurts. I cared about him too, but you don't see me acting like you, do you?"

Suguru shook his head side to side. Tohma sighed in defeat. He drove into a McDonalds parking lot and cut the engine.

"Let's go Suguru." Tohma said as he got out of the car. Suguru followed silently. They walked in and Tohma ordered them two double cheese burgers, fries, and two Pepsis*.

They sat down at a table closets to the door.

"I'll be right back Suguru, I'm going to the restroom." Tohma stood up and walked to the bathrooms.

Suguru sighed and slowly ate a fry. The bell on the entrance of the fast food restruant dinged. Suguru had his back towards the door and slowly ate another fry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ahah! _The man thought silently as he saw the blue/green headed synth player. He looked around and saw no one watching him. _Perfect._ He quietly walked back out to his car and got a rag, two bandanas, a sock, pieces of rope, and knock-out alcholal. He soked the rag with the liquid and pocketed everything else, and walked back into the restaruant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suguru ate yet another fry slowly. _I was happier locked in Tohma's bedroom. _He thought angrily. He heard the bell on the door for a third time, but still not caring he unwrapped his burger and was about to take a bite whenever a rag was put over his nose and mouth. He was about to look back at the person when everything blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suguru awoke. He couldn't see or scream. _Where am I? _Was the only thought that ran through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohma flushed, washed his hands', and walked back out. He looked around the place whenever he saw that Suguru wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Tohma asked as he looked our and saw that his car was still there. He took out his cellphone and dialed Suguru's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suguru felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He tried to reach down and grab it, finding that his wrists were tied. He tried to move his feet, but found them tied to. He scooted around to where he could feel something solid against his feet. He started to pound as hard as he could against the solid.

"Hey, stop it bastard!" A voice screamed. Suguru stopped a little scared about what the man screaming at him was going to do with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohma sighed as he clamped his cell phone shut.

"Where is he?" He quickly dialed his brother-in-law's number.

"Hello?" A growling voice called from the phone

"Eiri, Suguru is gone." Tohma called to Yuki.

"What?"

"Suguru and I went to McDonalds for lunch then I went to the restrooms, came back, and he was gone." Tohma explained.

"Oh my God." Was Yuki's reply.

"My car's still in the lot and he's not answering his phone."

"Don't worry Tohma, we'll find him." Yuki calmed his brother in law down.

"I sure hope so, Eiri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki hung up his phone.

"What is it Yuki?" Asked Shuichi as he bounded through the kitchen door.

"Uh... It's nothing Shu." Yuki replied as he slipped his phone quickly into his pocket.

"Yuki.." Shuichi whined.

"Shuichi, I said it's nothing, Ok?!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Ok, sorry Yuki.." Shuichi said softly.

Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shuichi, just go take a nap or something." Shuichi slowly trudged into their bedroom and laid in their bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N - OK I hope you liked the chapter! So suspensful!

* I do not own Pepsi coke products.


	6. Track 6

**Track Six**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**Enjoy!**

"Suguru Fujisaki, the synth player for Bad Luck, was reported missing yesterday afternoon by NG Studio Producer Tohma Seguichi. He said that he and Suguru-kun were in a McDonalds restaruant when Tohma excused himself to go to the restrooms and when he came back, his cousin was gone. Police are currently searching the fast food restaruant for any evidence of what happened to Suguru-kun, so far no evidence has been found." The news reporter said. Yuki quickly turned off the TV as he heard Shuichi walk through the door, he rubbed his eye sleepily.

"Shu, are - are you alright?" Yuki asked him as he started to rise off the couch.

"Yeah," Shuichi yawned. "yeah Yuki, I'm fine."

"You still seem tired." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't get much of a nap." He confessed as he walked over to Yuki.

He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from Yuki's hand. "Anything good on TV?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I didn't check." Yuki quickly lied as he reached for the remote again. Shuichi moved it out of reach and turned the TV on.

"... Could this be the person that kidnapped Fujisaki-sun, be the same person that kidnapped Hiroshi Nakano-san?" The reporter called from the TV again. Yuki glanced over at Shuichi, he was frozen and pale.

"No... not Suguru too." Shuichi whispered softly.

"Shuichi.." Yuki started.

"I'm going for a walk." Shuichi interrupted him as he stood.

"Shuichi.." Yuki tried once again.

"I'll be back later." Shuichi interrupted once again. He walked out the door leaving Yuki by himself on the couch.

"Damn TV."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohma calm down, I'm sure Suguru is fine, he doesn't give up easily." K said to Tohma.

"I guess you're right, K. But still..." Tohma replied as he turned from the window of his office in NG.

" 'But' nothing Tohma! We're going to find this son of a bitch and kill him." K said as he took out a gun and cocked it.

"What if we can't find him though?" Tohma questioned.

"There's always a way to find a murderer like this guy Tohma, one way or another." K said as he went to walk out of the office.

"K?" Tohma called after him.

"Yes, Shacho?" He answered as he turned around.

"How do you expect to find this man?" He called back.

K only smirked, "Don't you worry about that."

Tohma smiled at him. "I trust your ways K, just find Suguru and bring him back to me, safely."

"Will do, Tohma. Will do." K replied as he turned back around and walked out the door.

"Good luck, K-san!" Tohma called after. He heard a bullet in a reply then a crash. "You're paying for that!" He heard K laugh at his demand.

"Tohma-san?" Ryuichi called from the door of the office.

"Yes, Ryuichi-sama?"

"What're we going to do about Suguru-sama?"

"Put all the trust in K, Ryuichi." Tohma replied to him. Ryuichi shook his head and walked back out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - OK i know that was really short, but I didn't want to give anything away, I just wanted to give an update on Suguru missing.


	7. Track 7

**Track Seven**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**ENJOY!!!**

Suguru awoke, he still couldn't see, well, unless you call seeing black seeing. He couldn't breathe through his mouth but he could through his nose, which he didn't want to do, because everytime he did he smelled something between rotten eggs, gym socks, and musky collegene (sp?) to cover it all up. He gagged slightly at the smell. He didn't think he was moving anymore, he couldn't hear the car rattle as it did whenever he first awoke. He felt something sharp in his ribs' and cried out in pain. The cries were half way muffled by the gag in his mouth, but not fully.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up." A harsh voice noted. Suguru couldn't tell which direction the voice came from. "You've been out for hours." Suguru began to panick. "Calm down, Sugu." The voice said, as a hand reached out and played with his hair. Suguru tried to move away from the touch, but was surprised to find that his hands' and wrists were bounded to something, preventing any movement. "Can't have you getting away... alive." The voice said as another hand caressed his cheek. Suguru felt tears slowly slip to his cheeks, he was terrified. Then he felt cold steel slide across his side quickly. He yelped in pain. "If that hurt you, then these last hours will be fun, pure torture." He said again. Suguru felt the same piece of steel slip across his ankel. His kidnapper held the knife the knife about an inch away from Suguru's stomach. He felt the blood slowly drip off the blade and fall to his stomach below. He gagged as he felt the blood drip and fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi walked silently in the park. He kicked a few pebbels and shoved his hands' into the pockets of his jean's. All he could think about was what the news reporter had said whenever he'd turned on the TV. _**"... Could this be the person that kidnapped Fujisaki-sun, be the same person that killed Hiroshi Nakano-san?" **_

_"All my friends' are being takin' away from me. Everyone except Yuki, and NO ONE'S getting my Yuki." _Shuichi said as he sat down on a park bench. He thought about the horrible news that they had recieved from K, about Hiro, and the news cast on Suguru. He wanted to know why, why all this was happening to him, why it had happened to his friends', was it his fault? Was the killer really after him and just needed to get the other two band member out of the way? Get his _**friends'**_ out of the way to get him?

"I should've known something like this would happened. Every band gets a phychotaic stalker some time or another... right?" Shuichi thought out loud to no one particular.

"Shuichi!" He heard someone call his name. He looked around but saw no one.

"Is someone there?" Shuichi called back looking around. He looked around again, something shimmered into view.

"Hey," A familiar voice called.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked looking at the transparent, shimmering figure of his best friend.

"Hey, buddy!" The ghostly image of Hire exclaimed.

"How..." Shuichi asked, but HIro held up a hand to stop him.

"No asking questions. Just, Shuichi, go back to Yuki-sama, he'll protect you from this guy. I don't want to see you dead to. You can still keep Bad Luck's name going strong!"

"But, Hiro, I don't want to do Bad Luck without you!" Shuichi cried.

"Shuichi. I'll be right there, from every CD release to every concert. You can get a new guitarist." Hiro ezplained as he smiled at his friend.

"But Suguru's one too." Shuichi said.

"I know, I know buddy, but don't worry. K's going to hunt down this guy." Hiro explained.

"What if K can't find him?" Asked Shuichi.

"You really think K's ways are going to fail us?" Hiro raised one eyebrow up in questioning while smiling and chuckling.

"I guess you're right." Shuichi smiled.

"Don't worry Shu, he'll find him, and DON'T give up on our band! Even though I'm gone, it's still OUR band, and it always will be!" Hiro gave Shuichi a thumbs up and smiled as the image started to fade.

"Good bye, Hiro!" Shuichi said as he felt tears slip.

"Not good bye, just a see you later." A voice called out form no where. Shuichi smiled to himself then got up to walk home to Yuki. The whole time he felt a presence around him and he smiled everytime he felt a gust of wind blow his hair.

----------------------------------

A/N - Ok now that was sweet! You have to have a heart of stone to not agree! Please R&R and tell me what you think!

.:~Pandakins~:.


	8. Track 8

**Track Eight**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**ENJOY!!!**

Yuki sat at his computer in front of his laptop, his fingers' flying over the keys. In all the chaos and confusion, he'd completely forgotten about his novel that was due in a few more weeks. He'd written two more chapters, he was in the middle of chapter fourteen. He'd gotten into the book enough where the last chapters would be a breeze. He was hoping to finish the novel within a week an a half and the latest, the earilest being within that week if nothing else happened. His lover had come home about an hour ago, he was sleeping in their bed. He chuckled to himself as he replayed what had happened.

_"Yuki! Please, it's cold!" Shuichi had protested as he lay in the bed underneath the comforter and sheets._

_"Shu, I got to finish my novel. It won't take to long." Yuki promised as he cupped his lover's cheek and placed a peck on his forehead._

_"Yuki, I'll be asleep in a minute, though!" Shuichi had whined._

_"I know better than that. Last time I had to finish a novel and you said that, you wouldn't let me move. Every time I tried, your arm would grip me and you'd start to stir." Yuki chuckeled as he let go of Shuichi's cheek. "Besides, the sooner you let me get to my novel, the sooner I'll be back in bed with you." Shuichi's eyes' still pleaded Yuki to stay and hold him, let him know all was right in the world. "Shuichi, I'll be back." Yuki laughed warmly at Shuichi._

He smiled away the memory that happened about an hour ago. _'I promised him, so I'm going to bed after I finish this chapter.' _Yuki thought to himself, typing another sentance. He ended up finishing the chapter just in time to hear ratteling in the kitchen. Yuki saved the document and swiftly stood up and rushed to the kitchen. He sighed, reliefed, at the sight of Shuichi reaching for a coffee mug.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Yuki asked leaning against the door, remembering the morning in which he'd come out of his study to the sound of his lover busy in the kitchen.

"Yuki, I didn't bother you did I?" Shuichi asked carefully. Yuki shook his head and smiled as he walked towards his lover.

"No, I was coming to bed with you, but here you are, not in bed. What're you doing... you don't favor coffee." Yuki noted taking the cup gently from Shuichi's hands'.

"I was going to fix me some warm milk to help me sleep." Shuichi explained.

"I don't think you'll be needing it." Yuki said placing the mug back on the shelf. "Let's go to bed." Yuki winded his arm around his lover's waist and led them to their bedroom. Yuki slid into the bed and brought Shuichi with him. Shuichi snuggeled into Yuki's chest, and Yuki wrapped one arm around Shuichi's neck and the other around his waist.

"Good night Yuki, I love you." Shuichi told Yuki as he pressed into Yuki's chest even more.

"Night Shuichi." Yuki said in reply, he nuzzeled his face into Shuichi's pink locks.

"Yuki," Shuichi pressed.

"Yeah?" Yuki asked not moving.

"I love you." Shuichi added. Yuki mumbled in a reply.

"Yuki, please? For me?" Shuichi begged.

"I love you to, Shu-chan." Yuki said, a smile slipped over his face as soon as he said it too.

"I love you more." Shuichi said.

"Shu, go to sleep." Yuki groweled.

"I'm sor-." Yuki cut off Shuichi's apology with a finger pressed to the pink haired man's lips'.

"Shuichi, no more apologizing, I need to be saying sorry, not you, alright? Now let's get some sleep." Yuki said.

"Alright, Yuki." Shuichi said and was quickly swept over by uncosciousness. Yuki smiled to himself whenever he heard Shuichi start to snore, then he closed his eyes' and fell asleep himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened to Suguru." Thoma said out loud to himself. He was sitting up in his bed, his head in his hands'. He felt the bed shift behind him.

"Thoma, you couldn't have predicted that anything like that would've happened." His wife, Mika, said as she placed a hand on his arm gently. She had come back from her trip whenever Thoma had called her about Suguru.

"Mika, I'm the one who pestered him to come out of our room and I'm the one that drug him to the restaruant, he'd still be here if it wasn't for me." Thoma said as he started to let tears slip from his eyes'.

"Thoma, please don't do this to yourself," Mika pleaded, as she turned her husband's head and laid it in the crook of her neck. "he was killing himself, besides, he's not dead Thoma."

"How do you know, Mika?" Thoma asked, quietly.

"Faith. Keep faith and you'll to see that he's not dead. K will find him, he'll bring him home, you'll see." Mika said, as she rubbed Thoma's head.

"I still can't help but blame myself, though, Mika." Thoma sighed.

"Thoma, please, don't," Mika,once again, pleaded. She held Thoma's head into her shoulder. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry, I've caused so much pain in everyone's lives." Thoma cried.

"No, Thoma, you haven't. You were only doing your job, you've done nothing wrong." Mika said sternly."Now please, let's get some sleep." She pulled away form Thoma and laid down. Thoma laid down beside her, wrapped his arms' around her waist, and snuggeled down into her. She held Thoma tightly and they feel asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K drove the streets, it was a little past midnight now. "Ok Suguru, where are you?" He asked an imaginary Suguru. He followed his gut and took a sharp left turn and pulled into a driveway. He parked the car and got out, gun in hand, and walked into the house. "Hello?" K sung out. No answer, of course. He walked up the stairs that was in front of the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suguru lay on the bed. He hadn't been moved, only swayed side to side. He didn't know what this man had done to him, he only knew that it hurt, stung, and wet drops, occasionally, fell onto his stomach and chest.

"Sugu-kun," A voice called out. Suguru hated the nickname that the man had choosen for Suguru.

"Suguru!" He heard a voice call his name. He knew this voice. He tried to scream at the person, but his screams of location where muffeled by the gag.

"Who the hell is that?" His kidnapper called out. Suguru soon felt another presence in the room.

"Hey, so you're the one who's tormenting my band." The voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K looked at the man, and then at Suguru tied up on the bed. He had cuts all over his body, dried blood all on his stomach and chest, bruises on his sides and thighs, and the only things he wore was a gag, and a blindfold. The sight made K sick to the pit of his stomach. He quickly pulled out his gun and cocked it. He pointed it at the man. The man had green eyes' and short black hair.

"Untie the boy." K ordered, he pointed the gun at Suguru quickly and pointed it back over at the man. The man didn't oblige, he darted for the window and jumped out, to fast for K. K groweled at the now gone man and hurried downstairs, he burst through the front door and searched frantically for the man outside. There was no trace of him. "Damn." K sighed and shook his head as he ran back up to Suguru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suguru heard K's voice as he demanded the man untie him. He heard the window beside him open, he heard someone run downstairs and bust the door down. Now he heard someone coming back up. He held his breath, afraid of who it was. He felt someone sit on the bed and take the blindfold off of his eyes', everything came into view slowly. Finally he saw the person. Suguru sighed in relief as he saw K sitting on the bed smiling at him.

"It's alright, Fujisaki-san. You're ok." K calmed him as he took the gag out of Suguru's mouth.

"Thank you, K." Suguru started crying.

"Just helping a friend." K said as he wiped tears from Suguru's cheeks'. K carefully cut the ropes from Suguru's wrists' and ankels'. Whenever he finished and put his knife away, Suguru hugged K, greatfully. K was in shock for a second, but returned the hug. "Here," K said as he grabbed Suguru's boxers off the floor and tossed them to him. "put them on and I'll help get you cleaned." Suguru stood off the bed and put on the boxers. K stood and walked towards the man's bathroom, making sure it was safe before he brought Suguru in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K looked in the bathroom. It had white walls and a white floor. A sink with a counter, round bathtub, toilet. No one or nothing in here that would hurt Suguru, that he could see. "Suguru." K called whenever Suguru had on his boxers. Suguru walked over to K. K picked him up and placed him on the sink's counter, then went to find a wrashrag. He, eventually, found one on a shelf under the sink and wet it with warm water. "Suguru, don't worry, after we get you cleaned, I'm taking you out of this house." K told him as he wiped the blood off his chest with the warm rag. Suguru gasped at the touch of warmth.

"You ok?" K asked.

"Yeah, I've only felt cold since I've been here, this feels nice." Suguru explained as K rubbed the blood of his stomach.

"Don't worry Suguru, I'll get you a nice hot bath drawn whenever I get you home." K promised.

"Please." Suguru stated as he felt the rag finish cleaning. K threw the rag on the floor and picked Suguru's body up. His body was freezing cold, all the cuts were pretty deep, his body was limp. He sat Suguru down on the bed as he searched for the younge man's clothes. He finally found Suguru's jeans and blue shirt in a closet. He brought them over to Suguru and gently laid them on the bed. Suguru took the jeans and slowly slid them over his legs'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

K had found Suguru clothes and placed them beside him on the bed. He slowly pulled the jeans on, the contact with the denim on the cuts on his legs' burnt and stung. He gasped and groaned each time the denim was over a cut.

"Suguru-san, I know it hurts, but I'll get you cleaned up better at home, and I'll doctor the gashes on your body." K said. He took out his cell phone and called the police.

"AH!" Suguru screamed in pain, as he pulled on the cotton shirt.

K hung up the phone after giving the police all the information they needed and rushed to Suguru. "Wait, cotton hurts to much on gashes. You won't be able to move." K said as he slid off Suguru's shirt, he felt Suguru wince and gasp as the shirt went over the deep red lines. "Sorry, here," K said as he threw the shirt on the bed and started to unbutton his silk dress shirt. He slowly and carefully slid Suguru's arms' through the arms' of the shirt, then buttoned it. The shirt felt good on his skin, it was baggy, so he could move a lot more without bothering the slashes on his body.

"Thank you, K." Suguru said, greatfully.

"Don't thank me Suguru, if I had gotten here sooner, I might've been able to catch the guy, or at least he wouldn't have done so much damage." K said as he helped Suguru off the bed and grabbed his shirt in the process.

"K, I'm just glad you got here when you did, he was planning on torturing me even worse. He was going to salt the gashes, heat pennies and poor them on me." Suguru said as he started to cry again. K quickly wiped the tears' from Suguru's cheeks'.

"Come on, let's get out of here." K said as he started to walk out the door, but turned to see Suguru limp. "What happened?"

"He often stood on my ankels and twisted them." Suguru explained.

"Come here." K said as he went over and picked Suguru up, bridal style, and carried him downstairs and out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi woke up in a sweat. He looked over at his digital clock, it was two in the morning. For some reason, he didn't feel right, the bed felt empty.

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned. He looked up at Yuki. His eyes' were open, lifeless. Shuichi rose and saw a knife sticking out from his lover's back. Shuichi screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shuichi, SHUICHI!" Yuki yelled at his sleeping lover. Yuki had been woken by a scream from his lover. He shook Shuichi, frantically. Finally, Shuichi's eyes' popped open. "Shuichi, what happened?" Shuichi sat up in the bed and crashed into Yuki's chest, crying.

"Yuki..." Was all he sobbed.

"Shu-chan, it's alright, I'm right here." Yuki comforted Shuichi, he rubbed his back gently and slowly. "What happened?"

"Yuki, I love you, so much." Shuichi said, holding Yuki's waist tighter.

"I love you too, Shu." Yuki said, a little sadly at the crying Shuichi in his arms'. He was used to seeing Shuichi cry, but, this cry was diffrent. It worried Yuki.

"Yuki, I don't want to go back to sleep." Shuichi said, softly.

"Shuichi, what happened?" Yuki questioned once again.

"I had a nightmare." Shuichi explained.

"Again?" Yuki asked.

"It was diffrent this time, Yuki." Shuichi said softly.

"How so?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I woke up in your arms'..." Shuichi started, but Yuki interrupted.

"Shuichi, how was the a nightmare? What happened, did I strangle you?" Yuki asked, a little mad.

"Yuki, you were dead." Shuichi finished.

"Shuichi..." Yuki said as he held Shuichi tighter and closer. "I'm sorry." Shuichi looked up at Yuki and softly kissed him, Yuki returned the kiss. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Shuichi shook his head. "Alright, we'll go watch a movie." Yuki pulled the blanket back and got up with Shuichi in his arms'. He carried him into the living room and sat him on the couch while he went and pulled out a movie. Yuki sat down on the couch and Shuichi cuddled against him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Suguru was found but the man got away. Will he go back and finish the job with Suguru then get Shuichi? Or just jump straight to Shuichi?


	9. Track 9

**Track Nine**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**ENJOY!!!**

XXXXXXXX

"Shuichi!" Yuki called from the living room.

"Yes, Yuki?" Shuichi answered, entering thr living room and seeing Yuki sitting on the black sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Look." Yuki said simply, pointing to the TV and turning up the volume. Shuichi sat down beside Yuki after he saw a picture of Suguru.

".... Was found at midnight this morning by _Bad Luck's _manager, K, he gave us no last name. Fujisaki-kun, was found alive, the police havenot yet given an address or any whereabouts to where he was found. K reported that Fujisaki-san had multiple brusings along his sides, many deep cuts all over his body, and a twisted ankel. He is currently resting at Tohma Seguichi, president of NG and in _Nittle Grasper's_, home. We wil give out updates whenever we recieve any." The report ended.

"He's alive, Shuichi." Yuki said, cheerfully; he turned off the TV.

"I don't understand why he just didn't kill him on the spot, like he did with Hiro though." Shuichi confessed.

"I don't know, all I know is: he's a sick, sick man Shu, and he's not placing one hand on you." Yuki explained. Shuichi smiled a wry smile and Yuki. "Shuichi, I'll protect you." Shuichi's mind flashed to his dream last night. He couldn't imagine a world without his Yuki, and didn't want to either. He shook the image from his head, forcefully. Shuichi slowly laid his head in Yuki's lap. "I promis." Yuki added.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't ever leave me." Shuichi finished. Yuki intwined his fingers' with his baka's.

"Shuichi, I will never, ever leave you." Yuki stated, placing a kiss on Shuichi's lips', and used his other hand to rub the pink hair in his lap.

Shuichi's cell phone started to ring. Yuki groaned as Shuichi got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Shuichi answered.

"Shuichi-san, can you come down to NG studios? We're starting our auditions today for a new guitarist for _Bad Luck._" Thoma Seguichi's voice called from the other end. Shuichi was about to say no, but felt a gust of wind blow by him and smiled.

"How did anyone find out about it?" Shuichi asked, back into the phone.

"I had an ad but in the paper and K put up flyers." Thoma answered. "So, will you be here?"

"Yeah, what time does it start, Thoma-san?" Shuichi asked.

"Four o' clock. I'll see you then." Thoma said and hung up. Shuichi hung his phone up and looked at the clock, twelve o' clock.

"Who was it?" Yuki asked as he sprawled on the couch, his back resting against the arm of the couch, his feet on the couch with his legs' stretched out, and his head turned around, looking at Shuichi.

"Thoma, I have to go down to NG and four, we're trying to find a new guitarist for the band." Shuichi answered.

"When did you decide to keep the band?" Yuki asked. "I thought you were ending it."

"No, I had a.... a vision, if you will. But I haven't talked it over with Thoma yet, I guess he just assumed it'd be alright." Shuichi shrugged, he was in front of Yuki now.

"I'm going with you." Yuki stated, sternley.

"Yuki, you'll just be bored and complaining that no one there can play the guitar." Shuichi warned.

"Shuichi, I'm not letting a little boredom, keep me from protecting you." Yuki said, he gripped the vocalist by his waist and placed him ontop of his stomach.

"Yuki, I love you." Shuichi said, contently, as he scooted down on Yuki and laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki embraced his small lover tightly.

"I love you, too, Shu-kun." Yuki said, he placed a kiss ontop of his baka's head.

"Yuki." Shuichi sighed, he wrapped his arms' around Yuki's neck. Shuichi closed his eyes' and soon, he was snoring quietly. Yuki smiled to himself as he stared at the sleeping teen. _His _sleeping teen. His face was so peaceful, Yuki wished that Shuichi's face held this peacefulness all the time, like it once did, but, Yuki knew that Shuichi's face would never be completely peaceful like that, even if this bastard's finally in hell where he belongs. He nuzzeled his face into Shuichi's pink hair. He loved these times, where he just can just hold Shuichi tightly against his body, and never let him go. Yuki soon closed his own eyes' and drifted to sleep with the small singer.

XXXXXX

"We can do this easy way, or the hard way." Shuichi's eyes' popped open, he saw K standing above him with a gun pressed to his temple.

"I'm up, I'm up! Don't shoot!" The terrified pink gumball jumped out of Yuki's grip, waking him.

"Hmm?" The, still sleppy, Yuki asked, looking around.

"Ohiyao, Yuki-san!" K said cheerfully while smiling. Yuki looked around for his small vocalist, the said vocalist eventually walked out of their bedroom. He was wearing a short orange sleeveless tanktop, black leather short-shorts, and knee-highed, black, laced boots.

"Shuichi, couldn't you find anything more flashy for today's occassion?" K asked, a little disgusted by Shuichi's attire. Shuichi didn't acknowledge K's question, he walkde over to Yuki.

"Yuki, K will watch out for me, you just stay here and get some sleep. I'm sorry to have kept you up all night, by the way." Shuichi said as he ran his fingers' through the tired, novelist's blonde hair.

"Fine, if anything happens though your manager is dead." Yuki said, gripping Shuichi's waist and nuzzling into his leg, but throwing a death glare up at K.

"Get some sleep, Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki mummbled something, inaudible.

"Shuichi, let's go, you can be lovey dovey with Yuki-san whenever you get back." K said, cocking his gun.

"Bye, Yuki." Shuichi said as he moved Yuki's head from his leg and kissed his forehead.

"Bye, Shu." Yuki mummbled, sleepily. Shuichi giggled down at his, already asleep, Yuki.

"K, how many people are lined up for this thing?" Shuichi asked, he and K where almost at NG.

"Not many, at the least, three-thousand, at the most, six-thousand." K estimated.

"Not many? I'll be gone all night!" Shuichi noted.

"Calm down." K said, pulling into the parking lot. Shuichi got out of the car, at gunpoint, and walked into the building with K.

"What studio is it?" Shuichi asked, K pushed the fifth floor in he elavator.

"Studio, 24." K answered. (There aren't many studios per floor.)

"Should've guessed it would've been in the auditorium." Shuichi said.

"Shindou-san, where've you been?" Suguru asked as he saw Shuichi and K enter the room.

"Asleep." K answered for him. Shuichi ran up and hugged Suguru.

"Ow!" He exclaimed at Shuichi's touch.

"Oops, gomen-asai Suguru-san." Shuichi said as he bowed his head.

"Come on, boys." Thoma said from the front of the big room. The three went and sat in the front of the room. Thoma sat on one end with Suguru beside him, Shuichi sat beside him, and K sat at the other end.

"Sakama-san?" Thoma asked, confused, as he read the first name on the list.

"Na no da, Shuichi!" Ryuichi Sakama, anounced whenever he saw his best friend.

"Ryuichi, what are you doing?" Thoma asked, sighing.

"I want to be part of _Bad Luck_!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily, he sat Kumagoro down on the floor of the stage, he had a small plastic guitar strapped onto him.

"But, Ryuichi, you're already _in _a band, _Nittle Grasper_." Thoma explained.

"But, I want to be in Shuichi's band!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

"Ryuichi, do you really want to give up singing for being a guitarist?" Thoma asked, nicely.

Ryuichi though a minute then bowed and said, "That was my preformance, I really hope you don't pick me!" Everyone laughed, encluding Ryuichi.

"Alright and now it's,Tatsuha Uesugi?" Thoma asked, confused once again.

"Hello!" Tatsuha exclaimed, cheerfully. He started to play his guitar.

"Th - thank you, Tatsuha, next!" Thoma called. Tatsuha walked off stage.

This went on for hours. Finally, they came across someone with a smidge of talent.

"Last one, Asshu Voon!" Thoma called. A younge man stepped from behind the curtains, his hair was almost as long as Hiro's had been and was a few shades lighter than his.

"Let's see what'cha got!" K exclaimed. The younge man played a chord on his electric guitar.

"Welcome to _Bad Luck_!" Shuichi exclaimed after he had finished.

"Yes! Thank you! This is a really great honor!" Asshu exclaimed, he jumped in the air, never letting go of his guitar. Shuichi went up on the stage and shook his head.

XXXXX

Shuichi walked into the loft silently, as not to wake Yuki who was still laying on the couch. He slipped of his shoes', and walked by the couch barefooted.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard a voice call, then felt arms' around his waist.

"To get something to eat." Shuichi answered.

"No," The voice said simply. "wrong answer." He felt the hands' pull him to the couch.

"I've waited three hours, for you to come home." The arms' pulled him into his lap. Shuichi snuggeled down into Yuki's shoulder and hugged his waist. "So, did you find a guitarist?"

"Yeah, we found this one guy that looks almost exactly like Hiro and rocks on the guitar!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"That's good." The novelist said, laying back down on the couch.

"Yep, he's really good." Shuichi sighed as he found his place ontop of Yuki.

"So, when do you start practice with him?" Yuki asked, breathing in Shuichi's strawberry sent.

"Tomorrow morning." Shuichi answered.

"Ah, are you going to write _good _lyrics this time around?" Yuki laughed.

"Shut up," Shuichi said, sleepily. "my fans enjoy my music."

"That's only because you're hot, you still have zero talent." Yuki said.

"That being the case, maybe I should spend more _time _with my fans then." Shuichi said back.

"No, you're _my _zero talent, pink haired, boy." Yuki, possesively, said. He nuzzeled into Shuichi's neck and started nipping at it. The first nip made Shuichi 'eep'. Yuki laughed at the small noise from the boy. He loved that he could make the younger man in his arms' do whatever he wanted and make him make these sounds.

**______________________________________________________________**

A/N - Review please! They will be appreaciated greatly!


	10. Track 10

**Track Ten**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**Enjoy!!**

XXXXX

"Yuki! Guess what?!" Shuiche squealed, bursting through the front door. Shuichi heard no reply. "Yuki?" He trudged silently into Yuki's study. He found him sitting in front of his laptop, silently tapping away at the keys. He hesitated in the doorway, after a few seconds of watching, Yuki didn't seem to notice him, he turned back out of the room and walked off, into the kitchen.

"Guess I'll just have to tell him later." Shuichi said to himself, taking a bowl from the shelves and grabbing udon noodles from the pantry. As usual, he ended up burning the noddles a little and, accidently, letting the pot overboil. He placed the bowl on the dinning room table then went to fix him some tea - something he was actually good at making. After the tea was finished he grabbed a box of strawberry pockey for a dessert. He chewed at the noodles and sipped the tea, staring at the box of strawberry covered biscutes in front of him. He finished the last of the noodles and attacked the poor box of his favorite treat. He violently ripped open the top of the box and fought to open the silver packaging that kept him away from the pockey.

"So, the innocent Shuichi Shindou, has a dark side." He heard a voice laugh. He looked up to see Yuki, the pockey packaging hanging from his mouth. Yuki reached over to take the pockey and open it for Shuichi, Shuichi groweled and turned his head aside sharply, out of Yuki's reach. In fear of losing his hand, Yuki snatched away quickly, counting to make sure he still had five fingers.

"My pockey." Shuichi' hissed, words muffeled by the challenge in his mouth.

"Ok, ok." Yuki said and turned to go back to his study. Shuichi fought the packet, thankfully, Shuichi finally won after batteling with it for ten minutes. He munched on a stick, greedily.

"Dang, I could have told Yuki the good news." Shuichi finally realized after thinking, but started on another stick. "Yuki's smokes, I eat pockey." Shuichi laughed.

Yuki quickly typed away, thankful that his baka had given him inspiration. He was almost finished, only one more chapter to go. He was tunned out to the rest of the world, not letting anyone into his own world of writing. This was one world that even Shuichi couldn't penatrate. He hadn't even known Shuichi had come home, until he needed a coffee break.

_'Damn, I forgot the coffee.' _Yuki thought, looking around his desk needing an energy boost. He knew his editor would be calling soon, to see if he was almost through with the novel, so it could be turned in for the deadline.

Shuichi finished the pockey and looked inside the container to see if he had missed one. Sighing at the sight of no more left, he tossed away the trash and went to watch TV.

_" Word has been let out that 'Bad Luck' has found a new guitarist, Assuh Voon - sama. 'Bad Luck' is said to go on tour in two weeks, they're traveling around Japan and the Eurpean states in the USA. Tickets will become availible next week, however, you can go ahead and pre order the tickets online at the NG website. I wish 'Bad Luck' the best of luck on the tour, I'm sure it'll be a success." _Shuichi smiled at the news reporter.

"You didn't tell me you were going on tour." Shuichi heard Yuki say, he looked over at him and smiled.

"I tried to, but you were busy writing."

"Well, I just finished the last chapter. I gotta go call my editor." Yuki walked off into their bedroom.

"Ozakui-san, I've finished the novel."

"Good to hear, Yuki-sama."

"I'll come drop it off at your office in a few."

"Ok Yuki-san, we should have it published somewhere around three months."

"Why so soon?"

"I've gotten some more help hired to help check everything over."

"I see, I'll drop it by soon."

"Alright, good writings, Yuki-kun." Yuki clicked the phone off and placed it back in its charger and walked back into the living room.

"So, you're going on tour in two weeks?" Yuki asked Shuichi.

"Yep." He smiled proudly at his older blonde lover.

"So, I won't see you much will I?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi looked confused. "Much?"

"I'm going with you, aren't I?"

"Yuki, you'd be bored, you hate concerts, and you might want to get a head start on your novel sometime. I'll be gone for months."

"Shuichi, I need to protect you from this sadastic, murderer. He can be anywhere in Japan, and you're traveling all over this country." Yuki sat down on the couch with him and looked at him sternly.

"I have K-san." Shuichi protested.

"Shuichi, _I _want to protect you, _I _want to be sure you're not in harms' way, Iwant _proof _that you're safe."

"Yuki, I'll call you."

"Shuichi, that's not the same. This person could force you to call me everyday, every hour, to tell me you're safe. I need to _see _you're safe."

"Yuki, please, I'll be fine. Just stay here and get some work done."

"No, Shuichi. I'm going with you."

"No, I can take care of myself Yuki. I love for you to be intrested in my work and wanting to go on the tour, but you need to stay here."

"Shuichi, after what happened with Taki Aizawa, I'm worried."

"Yuki, don't be."

"Shuichi, I'm going with you." Shuichi didn't say anything else, only got up off the couch and walked to their bedroom silently.

Yuki waited a few seconds to see if Shuichi would walk back out, but he didn't so he went to see what he was doing. He walked in and spied a suitcase sitting on the bed, unzipped, and halfway filled with clothes. "Shu, what're you doing?"

"Leaving." Shuichi answered.

"Baka, don't you find this a little... dramatic, just for me wanting to protect you?" Yuki questioned as he walked over to the bag and clothes and started unpacking everything.

"Yuki, it's not just that. I've never been able to make my own decision on anything. I always have to have your permission." Shuichi explained, throwing more things into the bag, which Yuki unpacked.

"Shuichi, you're not going anywhere." Yuki said, knowing he really wouldn't leave him. After Shuichi had everything he needed, he packed everything Yuki had unpacked, then zipped it up.

"Good-bye, Eiri Uesugi." Shuichi said simply, throwing the strap on his shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. He heard Yuki's foot falls behind him.

"Shuichi!" Yuki barked, grabbing the strap of the bag and pulling Shuichi to a halt.

Shuichi didn't speak to him or look at him.

"This is crazy." Yuki said softly, turning Shuichi around and pulling him into an embrace. "Shuichi, can you not understand me wanting to protect you?"

"I can, but, Yuki you never leave anything up to me." Shuichi finally said, his hands' stayed at his sides' and his eyes' stayed dry,

"Shuichi, please, calm down. I'm... just not ready to lose you yet, Shuichi. I never want to lose you." Yuki said, his grip around Shuichi's neck tightend.

"Maybe it would be better if I stayed with Hiro until the tour starts. I might come back whenever it ends." Shuichi said, struggling out of Yuki's grip.

"Shuichi, I don't want you to go." Yuki said, tightening again.

"I think it would help." Yuki finally let go of Shuichi, but only to lift his head up.

"I don't, Shu. Please, don't leave me. This is why I've always been afraid to open up. I know if I started to open up and show I cared about you and that I loved you, you'd leave me." Yuki felt tears starting to slip from his eyes'. Shuichi didn't want Yuki to turn to stone again. He dropped his bag and hugged Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. It's just, you never do let me make my own decisions." Shuichi said.

"I realize that, Shuichi." Yuki said, leading them over to the couch.

"Yuki, it can get a little frustraiting, always being told what to do." Shuichi confessed as Yuki wiped his own eyes'.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. Just, please don't leave me, Shu." Eiri said gently.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I don't know why I get so worked up about it." Shuichi apologized.

"Shuichi, I'm not meaning to get on your nerves or drive you away, that's the last thing in the world I want."

"Yuki, I know you don't intend to, I just overreact to a lot of things." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and stroked it with the other.

"Why do you stay with someone like me, even if you have to think twice? I'm a cold hearted bastard, yet, you never took the hints I was placing in your mind."

"Eiri," This took Yuki by surprise, since Shuichi usually called him by his penname, or unless he was really mad at him. "it's because, I've always known I could melt the ice stone in your chest." Yuki smiled warmly at him.

"Shuichi." Yuki said softly, he took his hand - that wasn't it Shuichi's possession - and stroked Shuichi's cheek, lovingly.

"So are you going on tour with us?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't think I want to go so much anymore." Yuki said, smirking.

"Asshold, glad to see you're better." Shuichi said, kissing Yuki's hand gently.

"I'm going, if you want me to."

"Yuki, I'd rather you get a head start on your novel, sometime soon." Shuichi said, carefully choosing his words' this time.

"I'd much rather watch over you, but if I must stay..." Yuki trailed off sadly.

"I'd like for you, too." Shuichi said, letting go of Yuki's hand and placed his hand on Yuki's cheek.

"If I must." Yuki said, leaning into Shuichi's touch.

"Please do so." Shuichi said. Yuki smiled at him warmly.

"Shuichi, I have to go drop off the draft of my novel, I'll be back later. Don't leave." Yuki said.

"I won't Yuki." He kissed him to reassure him.

"I'll hunt you down like you do me." Yuki warned. Shuichi only laughed.

"Bye, Eiri." Once again, this took Yuki by surprise.

"Bye, Shu. I'll be back soon." He captured Shuichi's lips' with his own.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Ok so, that was another short one and a bit of a cliffy, not really but yeah. Review please, I have cookies!


	11. Track 11

**A/N - **I shall give lovely cyber cookies to Suns and Stars along with Sonanta Hirano! Thank you guys!

**Track Eleven**

**Yaoi's Girl**

**ENJOY!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

_"I'm so bored." _Shuichi thought, he was sprawled out upside down on the couch. Yuki had only been gone five minutes but it felt like five hours to Shuichi. _"I can't go anywhere, there's nothing to do." _His phone started ringing soon after this thought was finished.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Shuichi, where the hell are you?!" A panicked voice came from the other end.

"At home, why?"

"Practice started an hour ago!" Hiroshi Nakano exclaimed.

"B-but..." Shuichi started.

"But nothing! If you don't get your ass down here I'll come up there and kick it out the door!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro-kun, I can't leave.. I'm waiting on Yuki to get back..." Shuichi painckly said.

"Shuichi, if you don't get down here Suguru and I will let K-san go! He's been pumping his machine guns, hand guns, and every other gun the crazy American has on him!" Hiro explained. "Just call Usegui-san and tell him."

"Alright Hiro, I'll be over soon..." Shuichi said sadly and hung up the phone and got ready to dial Yuki's number when something hit him. "Hiro... Hiroshi Nakano was.. Was found dead a couple months ago... I went to his funeral... I saw him dead.... I watched him get buried in the ground..."

"Which is where you are fixing to go." A voice behind the couch that Shuichi was sprawled out on called. Shuichi jerked around to see the face behind him.. but his sight was only met with the barrel of a gun.

Shuichi screamed. Then all of a sudden the face behind the gun began to speak.

"Shuichi.. Wake up! Shuichi!"

"Don't kill me!" Shuichi screamed out as he found himself shooting straight up.

"Shu-chan...." A soft voice called from beside the pink, panting body. Arms' encircled the limp teenage boy. "Shuichi... I'm sorry I left you." Shuichi snapped back into reality and looked around.. He found himself in his blond lover's arms'.

"Eiri!" Shuichi cried as he wrapped his arms' around Yuki's kneeling body and buried his head in his neck.

"Shuichi, it's alright.. I'm here." Yuki ran his fingers' through Shuichi's pink hair.

"Yuki... It was horrible... I..." Shuichi broke down again at just the thought of the nightmare.

"Shuichi calm down. You don't have to tell me... You don't have to." Yuki said softly as he placed his chin on his baka's left shoulder.

"Yuki..." Shuichi said softly through a series of sniffle,

"What is it Shu-chan?" Yuki asked, turning his head to whisper in Shuichi's left ear. Yuki felt Shuichi grab his purple silked shirt tightly.

"Please... Come with me on the tour." Shuichi pleaded. Yuki pulled away from Shuichi and placed a kiss on his lips'.

"Of course, Shuichi." Yuki whispered against the strawberry tasting lips of Shuichi.

"Thank you..." Shuichi mumbled, laying his head back down on Yuki's shoulder, he still held tightly to Yuki's shirt.

Shuichi finally noticed the atmosphere of the living room. It was dark, obviously it was night time, all the lamps were out, and Shuichi had the pink, fuzzy blanket he had gotten from Yuki last Christmas.

"You wanna go lay down in bed?" Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear again. Shuichi could only nod, he knew if he said anything he would break down into tears again. Yuki pulled Shuichi to his chest and lid his left arm under Shuichi's knees', carrying him bridal style and being careful not to move Shuichi around to much.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered softly against the purple, silk material.

"Yes?"

"Don't let him kill me..." His grip tightened on the material again. "Don't let him take me from you."

Yuki felt a tear build up in the corner of his eye. "I won't Shuichi, believe me, I'll kill the son of a bitch before I let him touch you." Yuki walked to Shuichi's side of the bed and laid him down gently. Yuki felt a tug on his shirt sleeve when he turned around.

"Shuichi, I'm just going to change." Yuki reassured. Shuichi hesitantly let go of Yuki's sleeve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Ok I know that was short and I'm sorry!! I - I - I just felt that you guys needed an update soon, since you were all so patient and waited for a very long time, and i didnt really have any ideas... I'm surprised this chapter turned out as good as it did... Even though it contained major fluffy-ness.... So plz review and I'll try my best to update sooner!


	12. Track 12

**A/N – **I haven't updated in over six months, I – I'm sorry D; I hope I haven't lost anyone's attention though…

**TRACK 12**

**YAOI'S GIRL**

**ENJOY!!**

Yuki sat at the dining table in this kitchen, staring into a, now, empty, white coffee cup. He held his head up with his hand under his chin.

"Shuichi…" He sighed sadly. He scooted back his chair, and stood up. He walked to the sink and carefully placed the coffee cup in it. He thought about walking to his bedroom, where Shuichi lie still sleeping, but soon found himself walking towards the direction of his study. "I should probably try and write another chapter for his book. He sat down in his chair, opened up his laptop, and started to type.

Yuki's current book is about a woman, who is stalked by a crazed, sadistic, psycho. The woman's lover tries to track down the man, each time he thinks he's almost caught him, the stalker catches him off guard, and the hunt starts all over again.

Shuichi woke and looked around the room, everything seemed to be just as it had been when he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eye lazily, looking for Yuki.

"Where is he…?" Shuichi asked his self, pushing back the covers, and crawling out of bed slowly. He walked out of the door, and down the hallway, checking the kitchen, bathrooms, living room, and spare bedroom. Coming to the conclusion that he was in his study, Shuichi carefully walked to the door, and opened it slowly. "Yuki?" Shuichi whispered, slowly putting his head around the crack he had made in the door.

"Good morning, Shuichi." Yuki said, looking up at his lover. Shuichi walked into the study slowly. "You're never this hesitant walking in here while I'm working, Shuichi, is something wrong?"

Shuichi shook his head, and sat down in his stool beside Yuki's chair. "I've just been thinking about the past few weeks." Shuichi said, laying his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"I have to," Yuki confessed, moving his arm to wrap around Shuichi. "and trying to figure out who would be this twisted to do something like this."

"I wish I knew…" Shuichi sighed sadly.

"_You'll never know." He said to himself, putting away his telescope and going to the front of the van, and started it._


	13. Track 13

****WARNING** – **Chapter contains major cussing.

**TRACK 13**

**YAOI'S GIRL**

**ENJOY!!**

He sat in the kitchen, reading over the front page of a week old newspaper. "Dammit!" The man exclaimed, pounding his fists on the table. "This game would already be at the end if it wasn't for that fucking American!" He threw the newspaper across the room, watching it hit the far wall and fall to the floor. "Who the hell was he anyway?!" He stood up, causing the chair to fall to the floor. He sighed, attempting to calm himself down. "It's alright, I'll catch him again, and this time I won't run away like a damned coward."

He walked slowly out of the kitchen, and to the bathroom. He stumbled over to the sink, held himself up by it, and looked in the mirror. "Why did I run away?" He asked himself quietly, looking over the cuts on his face. "Why did I give him up that easily?!" He death gripped the sink's edge with one hand, and punched the mirror with his other. He screamed, half in anger and half in pain, and pulled his hand back. He saw pieces of glass deep in his skin, and other pieces sticking out of his bloodied hand.

A knock was heard on the door behind him. He turned around to see his life-long friend, and accomplice in his mission, Takeo Hiroshima, standing in the doorway. "A little angry there, aren't you." He said plainly, nodding at the other man's glassed and bloodied hand. He only growled in response. "Okay, okay," Takeo said, putting his hands up in defense. "a sore spot, alright."

" 'sore spot' okay." The man said, glaring.

"Want to fix up that hand, or let it get infected, and go the rest of your life nicknamed as 'stumpy'?"

The other man simply walked past the Takeo, and into the kitchen again. "Just get the damned glass out of my fucking hand." He snarled.

"What bit you in the ass?" Takeo asked, grabbing a pair of tweezers and sitting at the dining table across from the man.

"That damned American, that's what!" He answered. "If it wasn't for him involving himself, the game would be near its fucking end!" The man fisted his hand, and laid it in front of Takeo.

"We'll get him again, don't worry yourself so much. You're going to make your blood pressure sky rocket." Takeo said, pulling a shard of glass out of a wound.

"That… Nakano-san was simple to get, he was alone-"

"It was also two in the morning." Takeno interrupted him.

"I don't give a fuck what time it was!" The man yelled.

Takeno pulled another shard of glass out. "Nakano was easy to kill, _because_ of what time it was. How many people go by NG Studios at two in the morning?"

The other man sighed, "So you're saying that we need to wait until early morning to go after that Suguru again?"

"No," Takeno answered, laying a couple more pieces of glass in the gradually building pile beside the man's hand. "I'm saying, we wait until later to go after him, and then go after him early in the morning."

"I want to get the singer already." The man growled.

"Patience is the key in these things, well… As long as you don't wait too long and get your ass caught, and thrown in jail." Another piece of glass added to the pile.

"Patience isn't my thing. I live now, for the moment, and do everything right away."

"You can't do that, and get away with it, in these situations." Takeno shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up and finish up my hand."

After a few moments of silence , Takeno finally said, "You know that 'Bad luck' is going on tour, right?"

The man at the other end of the table said nothing.

(^_^) New scene (^_^)

"All packed, Shuichi?" Yuki asked, holding a suitcase in his hand.

"Just… Finishing…" Shuichi said, shoving clothes in. Yuki laughed at the sight of him holding his clothes down with one hand, and trying to zip the bag up with his other hand. He slowly set down his suitcase, and walked over to Shuichi.

"Would you like some help?" Yuki asked, standing behind Shuichi, and sliding his arms under Shuichi's.

"It'd help." Shuichi answered. Yuki took hold of the zipper while Shuichi held down his clothes.

"All done," Yuki said after he zipped it up. "come on, let's get going." He smacked Shuichi's ass playfully, then walked back to his suitcase.

"Yuki!!" Shuichi whined, blushing.

"What? I thought you wanted me to be more affectionate," the novelist said, smiling the smile that had struck down so many of his fans.

"Well yes, but…" Shuichi said, throwing the strap of his bag over his neck.

"You're contradicting yourself, Shu-chan." Yuki said, smiling and grabbing his suitcase's handle again. Shuichi hung his head down, and walked out the door past Yuki. Yuki only laughed, and turned the bedroom light off. "Let's go."


	14. Track 14

**TRACK 14**

**YAOI'S GIRL**

**ENJOY!! **

The blond novelist took a long, deep drag of his cigarette, listening unwillingly to the music of "Bad Luck" blasting through the two heavy exit doors of the stadium. He groaned at the sound of Shuichi yelling to the large crowd of people if they wanted an encore.

Bad Luck was currently playing at Tokyo's largest stadium and Yuki decided to slip ouside for a cigarette to possibly cure his throbbing headache.

"Um.." He heard a voice call above him. Yuki guessed that it was more than likely some horny, teenage, school girl.

"What do you want?" He said looking at the pavement under his feet, which was littered with his ashes.

"A-aren't you Yuki Uesugi?" The small voice asked shyly.

"No, I'm not." He answered coldly.

"But, you look just like the picture on the back of his books." He heard her rummaging through her backpack, obviously going after a Yukie Uesugi book.

"I said I'm not the author, okay?" He coldly remarked again, looking up at the girl. He was right. The girl had waist length brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a navy blue, knee length school uniform with a white tie.

"O - okay.." The girl replied, sadness tinting her voice. Yuki heaved a sigh and watched the girl walk away. He considered calling after the girl and confessing that he was the author, but instead stubbed out his cigarette and trudged back into the stadium.

"... Toki wo koetai." Shuichi finished singing "Super Drive" and threw both his arms up in the air. "Thank you all!" He screamed into the microphone to recieve applauds and screams and confessions of love throughtout everyone in the crowd, causing Yuki's head to throb even worse. He took himself up off the back wall of the building, watching as K walked out onto the stage and fight off just-one-night-hungry fans.

He muttered to himself as he walked backstage in search of Shuichi, "It doesn't matter if they're gay or not, women still want 'em."

"YUKI!" An ear-splattering screech echoed around the area.

"Shut up you damn brat. I just stood through two hours of your voice, I don't want to hear it anymore." He stuck an arm to hold Shuichi away from him, but failed and was soon knocked to the floor by the hyper, pink haired idiot.

"Awwww, but Yuki!!" Shuichi whined, screeching yet again.

"What did I just say?" Yuki said blankly, eventually pushing the singer off of him and regaining his balance to his feet. Shuichi looked down sadly, but was soon perked back up at the call of his name.

"Shuichi!" He turned around to see Assuh walking towards him. "Great concert, huh?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi said, turning to face him.

Yuki noticed Shuichi's sweat glistening in the lighting. "That brat is taking a shower before he touches me again." He thought to himself.

"I missed a couple chords around the fourth or fifth song though." Assuh confessed. "I hope the fans didn't notice."

"I don't even think they heard you playing over their own screams." Yuki butted in crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright. Let's go find a hotel." K said truding in the scene, wagging his prized gun at everyone in the overcrowded backstage area.

Suguru, Assuh, and Shuichi grabbed their instrument cases and walked towards the exit, Yuki and K following.

"I'm beat!" Suguru exclaimed, falling back onto the small couch.

"Me to!" Assuh exclaimed in the same tone, falling back onto Suguru.

"Gahh, you're heavy!" Suguru yelled trying to push Assuh off, who just laughed at the attempts.

"Quit messing around!" K barked. He poked Assuh chest with a small hand gun. "Get off the synth player." Assuh slid off the green haired boy and onto the floor.

"What hotel are we staying at?" Yuki asked, stepping on Assuh to get to K.

"Whatever good hotel we come up to." K answered boredly.

"K-saaaaaaan, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Shuichi yelled, attempting to store all of the instrumenst in the small band closet. "I wanna sleep with Yukiiiiiii!"

Yuki groaned at the thought. "No way."

"Well, it could work out," K said. "you and Shuichi in one room, Assuh and Suguru in another, and me in my own, private sanctuary."

"Wait, why the hell can't I get my own room?" Yuki exclaimed. "You and all the band members in one room, and me in my own?"

Shuichi groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to tag along, Yuki!"

Yuki and K both turned to Shuichi and said in unison, "Shut up." Then turned back to each other.

"I'm the manager." K said.

"I'm the 'guest'." Yuki said back.

"I'm in charge."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I have this." K pulled out yet another gun.

"Alright, fine. You get the private room, and I'll bunk with the brat." Yuki said, glaring at the manager.

"Glad you see it my way." He said back, smiling. Yuki rolled his eyes and took a seat at the small, kitchen table.

"Just drive us there. The sooner the better." Yuki said laying his head down on the table.

A loud clatter was heard soon after; everyone's heads shot up and turned to see Shuichi laying on the floor with the cases, and blankets, and pillows ontop of him. He shyly smiled and waved, laughing nervously.

"Excuse me." Assuh said, getting up from the floor and walking to the bathroom at the end of the bus.

Suguru got up and pulled everythign off of Shuichi, putting everything carefully in the closet. "This is how you do it, Shuichi." He groaned.

Assuh pulled out his cell phone when he had the door locked, and dialed.

"What?" A gruff voice groaned on the other end.

"Good news." Assuh said into the phone.


	15. Track 15

**Track 15**

**Yaoigirl-nanoda**

**Enjoy!!**

Assuh slipped his phone in his pocket, flushed the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom. He looked around to see Shuichi lounging beside Yuki, his nose bleeding in delight and Yuki taking a drag of his cigarette, ignoring the singer. Suguru was sitting on the couch opposite of the one the other two were sitting on, and flipping through a magazine looking bored. K was nowhere to be seen, but the bus was moving so Assuh hoped that he was driving the bus. He walked over to Suguru, and took a seat beside Suguru.

"So where did you run off to?" Suguru said flatly, still flipping through the magazine. Assuh groaned out as he put his feet up on the table in front of him, and put his hands behind his head.

"The bathroom." Assuh answered innocently, closing his eyes. Suguru only nodded in response, and closed the magazine sighing.

"The hand stays above the belt." Yuki said sternly to Shuichi.

The band, Yuki, and K piled out of the bus about an hour later. Shuichi looked up at the hotel in awe. "It's amazing!" He said, looking up the lightly tanned bricks, the window boxes hanging from every other window, and the cliché entrance.

The hotel had lights hanging from the roof of the hotel, little window boxes over spilling with flowers of all sorts. The entrance was covered with a black canopy, the underside of the canopy was filled with different colored, changing lights.

"It's a hotel." Yuki said blankly, flicking his cigarette from his fingers, glaring at a "No Smoking Sign" beside the giant doors. Shuichi sighed sadly and looked down. Yuki looked over at him and sighed himself, looking back up at the hotel and running his fingers through his blond hair. "I admit, it does have some nice touches on it." He looked at Shuichi from the corner of his eye. Shuichi was beaming with happiness once again.

"Like, how the brick looks weathered down, tanned softly, yet still look so new?" Shuichi excitedly asked, looking over at his lover.

"Alright, time to shut up you two." K said as he walked towards the entrance. "Let's go check in, get settled, and go to sleep." This received a whine from Shuichi.

"But it's only 10 o'clock!" He tugged on Yuki's sleeve. "Yuki! Tell K that it's to early for bed!"

Yuki looked down at the puppy dog baka clinging to his sleeve. "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't leave the room that is, but I'm hitting the bed as soon as we step into the room."

"But Yuki..." Shuichi whined yet again. Yuki groaned as he thought about having to spend a whole weekend, locked in a room with this hyper active kid.

Yuki followed the band and their manager into the hotel. Shuichi looked around, yet again in awe. Yuki couldn't help but smile at this little guy.

"Three rooms, please?" K said to the receptionist. She was a middle-aged woman, no doubt in her late 40s early 50s, she had brown shoulder-length hair with tints of gray. Yuki walked over to a chair in the lobby, and plopped himself down in it. Shuichi sat down in Yuki's lap and curled up to his chest. Not feeling like fighting with the man, Yuki wrapped his arms protectively around him, and buried his face in his hair. Shuichi smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist in return.

"You mean, you two don't fight all the time?" Assuh asked, standing above them.

"Of course not, Yuki has a sweet side that he hides away all the time." Yuki heard Suguru reply from behind them. Yuki inhaled his lover's strawberry scent, holding him closer.

"So, what's with the sudden display of affection?" Assuh asked once again, more towards Suguru then Yuki or Shuichi.

"My guess is that Yuki is tired and doesn't feel like fighting with the idiot." Suguru replied yet again.

"Alright guys," K said, walking over to the four holding five keys. "Let's g--" K was baffled when he walked reached the others and saw Yuki holding Shuichi close to him, face buried in his hair and both of them smiling.

"Lovebirds," Suguru said, tapping Yuki's head. "let's get to the rooms."

Yuki reluctantly let go of the singer, and pulled his face out of his hair. Shuichi slowly climbed out of Yuki's lap and got to his feet, then helped the writer to his.

"Here's your keys." K said, he passed out one key to each person, keeping on for himself. After everyone took their keys, and studied their room numbers, and all walked to their rooms. Yuki wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders gently, and Shuichi, smiling like an idiot, wrapped an arm back around Yuki's waist.


	16. Track 16 Filler

**Track 16**

**Yaoigirl-nanoda**

**Enjoy!**

**Assuh and Suguru walked into their suite and looked around. Two beds, a mini bar, bathroom, TV, couch, chairs, lamps, gaudy wall paper, plush carpet, the usual things anybody would find in a hotel room.**

**"Tired?" Assuh asked, looking over at Suguru who had yawned.**

**"A little bit." He looked back at Assuh. "What about you?"**

**"Somewhat, I might turn in soon." Assuh answered, making his way to the nearest bed. Suguru walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. "Is it a good view?"**

**"Yeah, it is." Suguru answered, looking out at the city of Tokyo. Assuh put his hands behind his head, and swung his legs up to the bed, stretching out.**

**"It'll be there in the morning." Assuh said simply, closing his eyes.**

**"But it won't be dark in the morning, you won't be able to see the lights of the buildings and streetlights, the fluorescent glow across the night." Suguru said, gazing out the window still.**

**"There's fluorescent lighting in the room." Assuh pointed up to the ceiling. "All over the ceiling." Suguru only scoffed in reply.**

**"Yuki! Yuki, look!" Shuichi squealed. Shuichi was looking out the window, down at Tokyo, and was astonished by the view. Yuki was sprawled out on the couch, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and the TV on the news channel.**

**"I've seen Tokyo many times before, brat." Yuki replied coldly, taking a drag of his cancer stick.**

**"But, Yuki!" Shuichi whined, looking back at the arrogant blond.**

**Yuki groaned and tiredly got off the couch, walking over to the window. "What is so magnificent about some lights and a city?" He put his hands in his pockets and looked out, and he couldn't hide the enjoyment in his eyes when he looked out at the wonderful sight. Shuichi pressed his hands and face to the window, looking out and gasping in amazement every so often.**

**"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed out when he finally realized that the writer had his arms around the younger man's waist, and was attempting to unzip his pants.**

**"What?" Yuki asked innocently, pulling down the singer's pants.**

**"Stop it!" Shuichi whined again, fighting to pull his pants back up. Yuki groaned in aggravation and fought the singer's attempts.**

**K, in the master suit, laid back in the bed. His mind kept slipping away and back to when he had found Suguru, bound and gagged to the bed, scratches and cuts all over his frail form. A shatter brought K out of his memories, he soon realized that he had thrown the complementary champagne bottle to the wall across the room, he watched as the foam and the liquid slid down the wall slowly.**

**He decided that it was time for bed, so he got up to collect his gun cases in his various bags. He opened each case, gently placed the correct gun into its foam imprint, and carefully shut and locked the case once again. He placed all the cases back into his bags, then went to lay down in bed.**


	17. Track 17

Track 17

Yaoigirl-nanoda

Enjoy!

Everybody lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. In Shuichi and Yuki's room, Shuichi and Yuki shared a bed; Shuichi clinging to Yuki's waist, even in sleep. Assuh and Suguru slept in different beds, as would be expected, and K slept alone in his room. The black of night slowly faded into a shade of gray as a member of the band slowly crawled out of his bed, checking to make sure no one would hear him as he slipped out of the hotel room, fully dressed.

Shuichi was woken up by someone shaking him, he moaned sleepily and hugged tighter onto Yuki. He felt another shake to his shoulder. "Not right now, K." He replied, his voice drenched in sleep. A whisper in his ear this time.

"Shuichi, get up."

Shuichi rolled over and looked up at the person, but his eyes where blurred from sleep. "Why?" He asked groggily.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you about something." This person replied.

"This early?" Shuichi whined.

"Come on." The voice whispered, he felt a tug on his arm. "Just get a jacket and let's go." Shuichi got up and put a jacket and some shoes on, following the person out the hotel room, and down to the lobby.

"Where are we going?" Shuichi had a shoulder on the person's shoulder, letting the person guide him through the hotel.

"I want to go for a walk, I want to talk to you about Hiro." The voice said.

Shuichi's arm dropped from the shoulder that was leading him and stood still. "Why do you want to talk about Hiro?"

"I just want to know if I can be as good as he was, he was a hell of a guitar player, and if I can't play like him then what's the point in staying in the band? The whole point of hiring me was so that you could replace Hiro, right?" Shuichi soon realized that the person he was talking to was Assuh.

All traces of sleep soon left Shuichi, and anger took it's place. "No, Assuh. We didn't hire you to replace Hiro, no one could ever replace him. We hired you because we were in need of a guitar player, that's it."

Assuh nodded in reply. "Well fine, okay, but if I can't play as good as he could, then why stay in the band?"

Shuichi walked out the doors of the hotel, soon hearing Assuh feet slapping the carpet trying to catch up. "Shuichi!" He yelled. Shuichi kept walking. Assuh pulled out his phone and sent a text message before trying once again to catch up with him.

Yuki stirred in his seep, searching for the pink brat. When his search came up with nothing, he rose out of bed and looked around for the kid. "Shuichi?" He called, searching the bathroom and closets. He grabbed the hotel phone and dialed Shuichi's cell phone number.

It rang....

It rang....

It rang....

"Hello?" Shuichi answered.

"Shuichi, where the hell are you? Why aren't you in the hotel room? Didn't I tell you not to leave?" Yuki yelled into the phone.

"Yuki, stop yelling, it's to early for that." Shuichi said back calmly.

"Where are you?" Yuki yelled again.

"I'm at a coffee shop with Assuh." Shuichi answered.

"Why did you leave?" Yuki asked.

"Assuh wanted me to walk with him and talk about some band stuff."

"When are you getting back?"

"I'm not sure... Soon I hope, I'm still sleepy."

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm coming to find you and get you." Yuki threatened.

"Fair enough, we should be back before then."

Yuki hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. "Shuichi... You baka."

Assuh checked his phone, and sent another message.

"Hiro was a great guitar player, but overtime you could be as good as him." Shuichi said, scowling at himself for ever saying such a thing.

"What if I can't be? Shuichi, if I'm not good enough I want out now." Assuh said sternly.

"Give it time, you're a great guitar player now as it is, but you'll get better over time." Shuichi said, sipping at his cappucino.

"You honestly think that I could be as good as Hiro Nakano?" Assuh asked, leaning over the table, closer to Shuichi.

"I do, I do." Shuichi answered, setting dow his cup and nodding. "We better get back."

"Yeah, I guess it is a little to early to be out in town." Assuh said back, getting up from the table, Shuichi following. The two left the coffee shop and made their way back down the sidewalk to the hotel.

When they reached the hotel, Shuichi fell to his knees, horrified by the site before him. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he began sobbing, Assuh stood behind him smirking at the site before him.


	18. Track 18

Shuichi gripped at the pavement, tears still flowing due to the horrid site that was in front of him. "YUKI!" He screamed loudly. Assuh stood behind him looking up at the hotel, which was burning ablaze in a fire.

"Oh my God.." Assuh said simply, then stammered "D-did they get out? Are they all right?" Shuichi didn't answer, he could only stare in horror, speechless and breathless. Assuh quickly ran to the burning building, standing closer to it. The moment he stopped, he saw Shuichi run past him, running into the building. "Shuichi!" Assuh yelled for him, grabbing for his arm, but with no succession.

Shuichi hurried through the building, running up the stairs not worrying if they would break or not. He ran up flight after flight after flight. The whole time bits of flaming debris would fall on him, burning his skin. He didn't care. The whole time he ran through the building he screamed one thing, he screamed for his Yuki, and prayed for his safety. "Yuki! Please, please be okay! Please, dear God, let him be okay!"

He finally reached the room he and his lover shared only hours ago, the wooden door on the floor, off of the melted hinges. He ran through the doorway and saw Yuki laying in bed. Shuichi quickly went over to him and picked him up, laying him over his shoulder, the fireman carry. He ran back the way he had came, running down the flights of stairs, running through the hallways and the lobby, finally reaching the exit.

He gently lied Yuki on the ground, laying his ear to Yuki's chest. "Come on Yuki.. Please.." Shuichi had no knowledge of CPR. He felt Yuki's arm for a pulse, there was a light one, and a light heartbeat to match. Shuichi quickly reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and dialed emergency. When he was put through, he quickly told them the situation and location, and the fact that there were definitely people left in the building.

In about 10 minutes, the building was surrounded by firetrucks and ambulances. The firemen worked to put out the fire and going in the building, coming out with people wrapped in blankets with oxygen masks on, some of the firemen carried people over their shoulders like Shuichi had done with Yuki.

Yuki was laying on a stretcher in front of an opened ambulance, Shuichi stood at his feet watching, tears in his eyes. The paramedics had an oxygen mask of their own on Yuki's mouth, making him breathe. Shuichi looked back at the building in time to see Suguru being carried out on the shoulders of a fireman. K was next, a blanket wrapped around him and an oxygen mask on.

A cough was heard. Shuichi quickly snapped his head back to Yuki in time to see his eyes opening slowly and him raising up, coughing and taking his oxygen mask off. "Sir, please, lie down." A paramedic instructed Yuki, however he was ignored as the blond man stood up from the stretcher. He looked around, saw the firemen, the ambulances, the building still on fire, then saw Shuichi. He walked over to the singer and enveloped him in a tight, loving embrace. "Shuichi.." Yuki said, burying his face in the pink locks that he was so familiar with. Shuichi started crying into Yuki's chest, holding him tight. "Yuki... My Yuki." He held him tightly.

"How are the others?" Yuki asked, looking around.

"I don't know yet.." Shuichi answered. Yuki took his hand, leading him through the large crowds of people, searching for Suguru and K.

They reached another ambulance, a little ways away from the one Yuki had been at. On the stretcher sat the golden-haired, gun-crazed American. He was laughing and cutting up with the paramedics, an oxygen mask over his mouth. When he noticed Shuichi and Yuki, he smiled broadly at them. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "good to see that you're all right."

"K, thank goodness you're alive." Shuichi said happily.

"You thought a little fire would get the best of me, Claude K. Winchester?"K smirked. "There's no way. I've been through hell in back, it's going to take a lot more than a few flames to get me down." Shuichi and Yuki both smiled at him, glad to know that he still had his sense of humor, and his egotistic self was just as it always was. "But, uh," K's expression suddenly changed to a seriousness. "where's Suguru?"

"We haven't found him yet." Shuichi stated, looking about the hotel's parking lot at various ambulances and stretchers.

"I'm sure he's fine, just a little shaken up." Yuki said back, still watching K.

"Well, I'm all right I assure you." K said, smiling again. "Go find the little green haired man, I'll be doing what I can to help anyone out here."

Shuichi and Yuki went about looking around for yet another person. Knowing that Yuki and K was okay made Shuichi believe that Suguru would be just fine as well, Yuki thought the same thing seeing as how K was joyful and cheery.

They reached one ambulance that had closed up their doors, and no stretcher was out in front of it.

"Excuse me," Yuki said to one of the paramedics. "have you seen a green haired male?"

The paramedic looked sorrowful and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki hated physical contact, especially with people he didn't know or had just met, but ignored it. "I'm sorry. The smoke was too intense for his lungs, he suffocated." A cry was heard from Shuichi, Yuki quickly looked back to him in time to see him fall to his knees for the second time that early morning. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Yuki only stared in disbelief at the man whose hand was still rested atop his shoulder.

Assuh stood beside that same ambulance, hidden from the view of both Shuichi and Yuki, when he heard the words "he suffocated" he quickly ran from the side of the vehicle and found a spot a while away from all the noise and sirens. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed. The person on the other end picked up at the second ring.

"What is it?" The male voice said gruffly, sounding highly annoyed for being interrupted at six in the morning.

"Hideo, Suguru's dead." Assuh said back.

The man on the other end snapped to attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Assuh replied. "he suffocated due to the smoke. Your plan worked. Now all that's left is their manager and this Yuki guy."

" 'Yuki'? Who's this 'Yuki'?" The man asked. "I thought it was only Hiro, Suguru, their manager, and Shuichi?"

"Yuki is Shuichi's lover, his boyfriend. He's very protective over the pink baka, he won't let anyone get near him without scowling at them." The man explained hastily.

"Jesus Christ, you mean we still have two more?"

"Yes, Hideo. Two more."

"Get the job over with, and bring me the singer." Hideo sighed on the other end.

"Yes sir." Assuh hung up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket.

Hideo Unimuzo and Takeo Hiroshima, Japan's most deadliest criminals. Hideo wanted Shuichi, and Takeo's job was to get Hideo what he wanted - even if it meant working as a guitarist under the name, Assuh Voon.


End file.
